Seras Victoria, A new beginning
by Nemoskull
Summary: waking up after a betrayal at the hands of her old master, Seras wakes up in a post apocalyptic world with a new young unconsious master who mumbles only the word 'goddess'. much has changed, it seems. rated MA to be safe
1. Chapter 1: the Awakening

_Authors note: I loved Seras,and wanted more of her. This takes place a long time later, long after a war that set human civilization back to a post industrial level. the Hellsing family is still around, but very different now. Most country's have ceased to exist, and city states are the most common form of government._

_Don't expect much from me, this is more for fun than any serious attempt at writing. And I will be switching POV from third to first, so be aware._

_On to the show!_

_Edit: edited to close some plot holes. _

CHAPTER 1:

15 year old Tomas Hellsing moved through the countryside of England, or what was left of it. This was once is ancestral home, but the war had changed that. He was English, but no one lived in England. Some northern Ireland still have a few fishing villages, but that was all. The radiation kept most out. A few days here and you would be toast. Tomas had been here a week, and already his horse had died. And he ran out of the anti radiation medicine this morning.

As he stood outside a burned out building, the faded words 'Hellsing Estate' still mostly visible in the setting sun, he muttered a silent prayer to his protestant god. Or at least he thought he did. The Hellsing family had little use for religion these days. His grandfather told tales of living in England, full of people and life, lights and hope.

He also told him of the goddess.

The goddess, a living breathing god on earth, and creature of great power, that could be commanded and called only by the Hellsing family heir. Or in other words, him. So here he was, standing in the fading sun, countless miles from home, trying not to think of the radiation soaking in his body. Pushing these thoughts aside, he gripped his katana and stepped inside the gates.

Walking up the path to the front door, he let himself imagine what life was like here. Countless windows, all full of light and life, people and dreams. Not shattered and melted glass, and blood stains still visible even after all these years.

He boots crunched the broken glass as he walked in the entryway, along the carpeted floors, down hallways, past rooms to a door told to him by his grandfather. As he stood there, he fished out a flashlight and flipped it on. Artificial light was a valuable thing these days, and not something easily replaced, especially the old world light he had. It was a light that lasted longer than any modern flashlight, smaller and lasted much much longer. It made not heat, and cast a brilliant harsh white light on the stone stairway leading down in the bowels of the building.

His foot steps echoed off the stone walls as he descended for what seemed like forever until at long last he came to a hallway. Despite the light he had, the darkness was over whelming. Not the quite peaceful of a moonless night, this darkness felt almost sinister.

"this must be the lair of the goddess." he assured himself as he walked down the hallway. Solid wooden doors were soon replaced by metal ones, some with writing still on them. But the door he was looking for had the words 'Seras V.' on them and was a door surrounded by metal, not stone.

At least that's what his grandfather had told him on his death bed, not many months ago. His grandfather was a great warrior, but a poisoned arrow had ended his life slowly, and had left his home village in chaos as the surrounding warring tribes and cities closed in.

The Hellsing family were now a desert people across the ocean, traders and warrior for heir, but there specialty was old world tech. The most valuable and prized of objects, relics of a by gone world. Gold could be mined, ans slivers could refined, but the knowledge and accomplishment of the old world were gone forever. With this, the Hellsing family had gained greatness, until a traitor had made off with much of there treasure and left many dead. In one night, the Hellsing's had gone from a powerful people to a beaten and blooded relic. Out of a city of almost a thousand, only fifty or so had survived and taken flight, and were making camp at a hidden location in a area so remote, the deadly sun kept most out.

With the death of his grandfather, leading the family fell to Tomas. And so, following the story of a man on his deathbed, his mind not always with the present, he had traded and sold everything they had left on this one, last hope for survival.

And here he was, standing in front of a metal door, surrounded by more metal with the words 'Seras V' painted on them in fading black block letters. Gathering his courage he opened the door. It shrieks sounded almost alive, and the room was still lit by dim orange lights along the walls.

_Light, here and now?!_ He thought. This truly was a shrine of a goddess. As he prayed for forgiveness, he stepped inside and had his first look around. The room was bare, a few boxes and a layer of dust on everything. In the center of the room however, was a large wooden box. Walking around the box, he noticed the odd shape of the box. Not quite straight, sides slightly angled, big enough to hold a body.

Steeling his self, he opened the box unsure of what awaited him. This was the lair of the goddess, and the last hope for his family and people. He looked inside, and saw...a woman. Alabaster skin, blond hair, with blood red clothing and a short skirt. She looked like, well, a goddess.

And like any god, she was told to require a sacrifice of blood. How much and for how long his grandfather did not say, but holding his katana in his left hand, he slid his wrist on the blade, across the artery. As blood dripped on her face, nothing happened. So he opened her mouth, and left his wrist resting on her cold yet soft lips.

_Is she...dead?_ He thought. But having come this far, he was not turning back without her, no matter the cost. If he returned home without her, the Hellsing family was as good as dead.

Tomas stayed there, for a long time, until he felt light headed from the loss of blood and the cold. He fought to stay awake, but could not stop his body's slow decent to his knees. Blackness closed in on him, the world going dark, his ears ringing, his body cold. The last thought before he lost consciousness was a regret for failing his family follows closely by the memory of the servant girl with the huge breast. They were almost as big as the goddess's.

_Damn, I'm going to die a virgin._ He thought.

Seras POV.

My last though was of betrayal, as I was shot in the back and hit with a curse at the same time. Being a vampire and all, I was really hard to kill, so they settled on this. Wounding me badly and sealing me away with a curse then leaving me to rot.

"I'm going to fucking kill him when I see that fornicating bastard." I said aloud.

"what?" I said again. My head was still fuzzy, but I was pretty sure I was talking.

_**That's right, ma Cherie, we live again.** _Came the french accented voice of pip as he lit a cigarette inside of me. Or at least his soul did.

"Stop smoking inside of me." I grumbled.

_**They really did a number on you, didn't they? **_He said again.

"what do you mean?"

_**you haven't even noticed the hand you have been sucking on for a while now. Poor boy must be almost dry by now.** _ He said with a distinctly Pip laugh.

"What?!" I yelled as I bolted up right in my coffin. Sure enough, there was a bloody had on my lap and a boy, a teenager lying by my coffin. He looked pale and weak. Looking at him closer, the gash on his wrist and neat the the sword he carried told it was self inflicted.

"what is going on here?" I said out loud.

As my head cleared a bit more, I could here his thoughts.

_Not yet not yet not yet not yet not yet not yet not yet not yet not yet- _the boy said over and over. If I could hear his thoughts, that mean...

"Master!" I yelled out. I wasn't sure of what was happening, or how I was awake, but this was the current head of the Hellsing family and by the taste of it, a virgin.

"hang on master, I'll get you out of here." I said as I tended to his wounds with my tough, the cut sealing. I must have drunk a lot of his blood, even after sleeping so long I was not hungry at all. Then again, given virgin blood was the best.

Gathering up my new, rather young master and his sword and LED torch, I headed out of my room and in to the hallway. I stopped dead in my tracks and I saw the darkness and dust.

"Damn bastard, probably closed off the entire sub basement." I said bitterness in my voice. Running to the stairs, climbing then four at a time I burst on to the main floor.

"No." I said, red tears forming in my eyes. "No, it can be.", the mansion, Hellsing Estates, was abandoned, and filled with the leftover of blood and battle. Broken windows, bullet holes everywhere, no power, weeds and vines slowly taking over the inside.

Unsure of what happened, a grew shadow wing and took off for London.

"Can't see the light of the city. A blackout?" I said.

_**No, its much worse that than.**_ Pip said, shock in his voice.

Getting my first good look at the city, it wasn't just a blackout, the entire city was in ruins. Very old ruins. Vegetation had taken over the buildings on the outskirts, the black asphalt road had been torn and broken apart, the buildings burnt and shattered.

Flying to a hospital, I crashed though the roof and started looking for medical supplies. I wasn't sure why master was so weak, but it seem to be more that blood loss. Finding nothing here, I searched the next floor. Almost everything not bolted down as gone.

Unsure of what to do next, I flew out of the building and into the country side, looking for help, or anyone really. The darkness of the night was starting to give way to the morning, while my new master was growing weaker and weaker.

"Come on, wake up!" I yelled at him with both my voice and mind.

"thank you god for sending me an angel with such awesome boobage to take me to the pearly gates my lord." he muttered.

"finally!" I cried, landing as soon as I saw a grassy clearing.

"Are we there yet?" he said, half lucid.

"your not dead, no yet. But we need to find you help, right now." I said to him.

"No! Take me back! I have to find the goddess! I have to or we all die, please..." he yelled, delirious.

"first, tell me how got got here, then ill take you back." I said, haven dealt with more that one senile master.

The Russian brought me, in Edinburgh." he said tears in his eyes. "now please, take me back. I have find her, she has to wake up..." his voice trailed off as he lapsed unconscious again.

"Edinburgh." I said, taking off again as the sun was rising. I had to find the Russian, and hope he could help. If he brought him then It made sense he might be able to help. As I I flew onward, I saw that Edinburgh was in ruins as well. Heading to the harbor, I saw nothing but more ruins.

_**Look, ma Cherie The Russian. **_Pip said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

_**Over in the harbor, a Russian Typhoon class SLBM submarine.**_

"Oh, that's so what he meant.". Diving to the ground, I landed not far from the harbor, and mad my way cautious to the submarine. Nearing the harbor, I heard voices in Russian, along with the sound of booted feet walking the slow bored sound of patrol. Taking a risk, I stomped my feet and generally made as much noise as I could as I walked up to them.

"Halt!" a Russian accented voice yelled as an AK-47 was pointed at me.

"I'm looking for the Russian." I said.

"What are you carrying?" he asked me, gun still point at my gut. Not like the gun was a problem, he could fire all his rounds and still not stop me, but the boy was a different story. Slowly I lowered my young master to the ground.

"its him! Bastard actually made it!" the solider said before slinging the gun and calling into the radio.

"come, come. We need to get going. We almost left you." he said.

"Left us, why?" I asked him.

"because nothing on this island stays alive for long. The radiation. We must hurry." he said as we ran towards the bay. As more men joined our party, it seem all of them wanted off the island as soon as possible. Booted feet pounded down the dirt road and up the metal gantry way and on to the big black submarine. A man at a hatch beckoned to us and we all climbed down in to the steel submarine.

"Where is the doctor?" I asked. I was sent to the forward part of the submarine. As I made my way forward I noticed things. The rust on the walls, the mismatched uniforms. The marijuana growing where missile should have been.

"Just what on earth happen while I was asleep." I asked, not for the first time. While Russia did sell off old military equipment, they would never sell anything nuclear to a questionable nation. And this vessel had more the feel of a pirate ship than a navy one.

I shook the thought from my head as I spotted a door with a red cross on it.

"Doctor?" I called as I opened the door and felt a shudder run though the ship.

"Good, we are moving. Who are you?" the doctor asked me, his small room full of bottle and other assorted medial equipment.

"Seras. Can you help him, please?" I asked as I laid down my new master on the operation table in the center of the cramped room.

"Da. Let me take a look at him." he said as he set about to examine him. As he poked and prodded him, the doctor seem to be satisfied and went back to a small refrigerator and pulled out a vial and some blood packs.

My pulse quickened as the smell hit me. Cold blood was not my favorite, but the smell was slightly intoxicating. Shaking my head, I watched the doctor work. He hung the blood pack from a wire in the roof held by a rusty nail, the inserted the IV in to masters veins and started the blood flow. When he was satisfied, he went back to the vial and and injected it in to his jugular with a syringe.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"To rebuild his cells from the radiation damage."

"rebuild?" I asked. While everything here felt old, last I check, human cells were hard to fix, much less rebuild.

"Da, its amazing the things a world war does to medicine." he said, irony lacing his voice.

"What exactly happened?" I said more to myself than to anyone. But doctor ignored me and taped the IV to my masters arm, then handed the iv and blood packs to me as well as my master.

"done, no go to your quarters, the captain does not like his passengers moving around. Makes him nervous." he said with a smile more a grimace than anything else.

"okay, where are they again?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"left, room 109. keep the door closed. Don't bother me unless he wakes up. No go." he said, shooing me away. Slinging master over my shoulder and juggling the IV and blood packs in my other hand, I left in search for room 109.

"this gets weirder and weirder." I said, finding room 109, or more accurately, cell 109 with a paper sign taped on it with Russian writing.

Thanks to Demitry, a kind hearted if geeky and perverted hacker I took pity on in the Ukraine who offered me his blood, I read the sign.

"Not prisoner. Do not lock door. Two passengers on way back. Ha ha!"

sighing, I opened the door. As far as cells went, this one was pretty nice. A steel bed on one side with a cot and mattresses and pillows for both as well as a small table welded to the floor. Laying down my master on the cot and hanging the blood pack on hook on the wall, I laid down on the metal bed and tried to sleep. It was daytime after all.


	2. Chapter 2: the Trip

_AN: this might be a boring chapter, but then again I kinda like the boring parts. _

_Thank you for you followings! Please review._

Chapter 2: the Trip

I was awoken by a pounding on my door. Growling a bit at being up at what ever ungodly hour it was, I managed to sit up just as the doctor burst in.

"come now, time for you to go!" he said happily.

"but my master.." I said.

"Not a problem, he is doing fine. The drugs will keep him asleep until he wakes up." the doctor said.

"does he need more blood?" I ask.

"Eh, no. that was part of the deal we had. Imagine us when we were hired to transport one into England and two out. No one can live there. But he was so sure of it. He also said the blood for an offering to a god or some superstitious nonsense. No take him and go. Your ride is waiting." with that he was gone.

_A blood offering for a god. Just what kind of stories did they tell about me? _I thought to my self. But never one to refuse a meal, I quickly downed them before they went bad. I was kinda hungry.

Hefting my master over my shoulder, and strapping the blade to my back, I left my 'room' and headed back the way I first came. Sunlight poured out of a open hatch, and I groaned on the inside. It was still early afternoon. Sailors gathered and looked on as I climbed up the ladder and on to the rolling deck.

"your ride is over there!" a crewmen yelled at me over the crashing of the waves. Looking the direction he indicated say a large, eight engined sea plane, the random patch work of cloth and metal clearly visible What ever this plane was, it was not new. Or possible even safe.

Accepting the helping hand into the small motor boat I sat down and wondered again just what was going on here. A Russian missile submarine turned pirate ship, a plane so old it should be in a museum, and me in the middle of it all with a new master to protect who thought I was some kind of goddess, following a path to who know where, and for who knows why. And to make it all worse, in the middle of the day.

"I really miss my coffin right about now." I muttered as the boat reached the cargo ramp of the seaplane. Jumping on board with my master, I took a seat and lay my master with his head in my lap and tried to sleep just as the engines fired up one after the other. By the time we were airborne, I was fast asleep.

_10 hours later..._

waking up after a peaceful sleep, I looked down at my master, head still in my lap, his eye closed and dreaming.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about? _I asked myself as I delved into his dream. Instantly I was in a room, with a bed and an old man laying on it. I was crying for...my grandfather? My dad? I wasn't sure. But he was dying and it hurt, like nothing ever had. He opened his mouth to speak just as I pulled out of the dream.

_Memory is more the word_. _ Again I found my self on prearranged transport, with nothing to do._ Gently getting up, I pulled out the blade from off my back and gave it a few test swings. It was a fine blade, well balanced, and looked razor sharp. The equally well worn grip told me this was a battle sword, and actual instrument of destruction, not just a mantle piece.

Having nothing better to do I started striking invisible foes, trying to gauge how the long sleep affected my body. Strike, fall back, guard, strike, turn. Repeat. For hours I kept this up, coming to the disappointing conclusion that I was slow. Super slow. Almost humanly slow.

_Damn._

_**And what did you expect, ma Cherie? That bastard did use quite the curse to put you to sleep. **_Pip said to me.

_Well, I'm a vampire, I should be faster than this. _I replied back to him.

_**Give it time, you will heal, you will get fast again. **_

_God, I am so bored right now._

_**Funny coming for some one as old as you.**_

_I am not old! I'm only 19. _I said a bit defensively. Pip just laughed.

_**So swing you sword around, then go back to bed. We will be here for a while.**_

_How do you know that pip?_

_**The sound, the feel, by the way we should be hitting Greenland by sunup.**_

_Greenland? _I asked, sounding a bit lost even to my self.

_**Yes, and the only reason to go to Greenland is... **_he trailed off.

"were going to the Americas." I said out loud and looked at my master. Some how, the Hellsing family was in the Americas, probably in the U.S.A. Given the historically close relationship of Britain and her once wayward colonies. I wish I could speak with my master, but the doctor said he would wake when he was ready. My mind filling with doubts and worries, I went back to my sword noting that I felt far more tired than I should. Letting my left arm turn back to its shadowy form, and turning the shadows to razors, I was happy that at least that was still working as it should. Getting back to the sword, I kept at till the first ray of sunlight hit my eyes and a felt the plane touch the water again.

Taking my seat again, masters head protectively held in my lap, the plane touched down and eventually stopped moving, the gentle rolling of the wave and the sudden silence both deafening and peaceful. I watched as the crew lowered the ramp and started taking on barrel of, from the smell of it, alcohol. As I watched the men work, barrels taken forward then returned, I guessed it was fuel for the plane. A lot of fuel. Pretty soon the barrels were stored on the cargo deck in front of me, men carefully strapping each one down, there number slowly filling the deck.

"Um excuse me, but where are we going?" I asked on of them.

"sorry, no taking with the cargo, captains orders." he asked, then paused. "and no drinking the fuel, either. Well be running on fumes by the time we get there."

shrugging my shoulders, a settled into my seat and started to doze off. Pretty soon the plane roared to life one engine at a time and we were moving. Some how, the deafening noise was pretty easy to sleep to. Drifting off , I joined master and slept the time away.

_19 hours later..._

waking up again, I stretched rather lazily then check master. He was still asleep, and was still dreaming. I took a quick peak to make sure he was alright.

He was sitting in a room, more a tent than anything else, girl on his lap. She smiled as she moved seductively, grinding her hips on his lap in slow, deliberate circles. He leaned back as she ran her hands long his spine, leaning forward till her ample breast were just touching his bare chest, nipples almost visible as she ran one hand down to his-.

jumping back to my own mind, blushing furiously, I tried to shake the remnants of his dream out of my head.

_Don't you dare say anything, Pip. _I warned him.

Demitry just laughed.

_Demitry! Go do that somewhere else! Eeeww! _ I shrieked inside of me at the things the souls I carried were doing. I wanted to move more, but the cargo deck was still full of the barrels, most of them still full. Not having much else to do, I tried to get some more sleep.

_**The wild geese would be proud of you, you sleep like a mercenary**_

_Thank you, I think._ I said to him as I drifted off to sleep.

_10 hours later... _

waking up again, and seeing the deck still full of barrels, I check to see if the master was still fine, then tried to sleep some more. After a few hours of trying, sleep claimed me once again. This was getting boring

_18 hours later..._

okay, I was officially upset. Days of flying, and way too much sleep left me on edge. And it was daylight to make things worse. The deck was still full of barrels, and yay, new one at that. Somewhere along the way we had landed, then took to the air again. And master was still not awake. Peeking into his dream and finding something rather boring in there, I grumbled a bit and went back to sleep.

_20 hours later..._

Waking up, about ready to murder some one to beak up the monotony, I notice is was night and that we were not over water anymore.

"thank god." I said aloud. Even better, we were starting to descend Looking at the growing landscape, I saw it was the desert. Getting a good look at the vegetation, I saw tall cactus ten feel tall that only grew in place on earth, the American southwest.


End file.
